creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ A New Category Heya, I just wanted to give a suggestion for a new category. I think a "Hospitals" or "Medical" category could be helpful. Sorry if I intruded, please don't hurt me. T-T KittyBoo131 (talk) 04:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC)KittyBoo131 Hello there, I have a suggestion for a new category, how about "Pasta's of the month" were you have all prior pasta of the mounth's, and put them into a single category? Also, "Pasta Poetry" where any pastas that are poems go in that category. Thank you for your time! :) --Love watching all of you scream, CrazyWords 15:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :We already have those categories ("PotM" and "Poetry") EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Help with appeals hi sorry to bug you with trivial questions but my pasta got deleted for grammatical issues. I want to resubmit it but if I fail the first deletion appeal will I be be banned or not be able to appeal again? Help would be appriciated thank you --Twisted blitz (talk) 05:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey, Cleric. It's Spicy. Long time no see, I guess. I don't have much of a reason to stay now that there's no chat. I don't have time to read or edit pastas or I would. Sorry. I just thought that I would drop in and say hello. I hope you are well. Still being a multidimensional impossibility and whatnot. [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] 00:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Nominations? Hello, is there any way you can nominate users for admin? Thanks, you can get back to me on my talk page. --The Greatest Story's Are Never Told, CrazyWords 15:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Deleted Stories I appreciate the feedback on my stories, and will take your advice on increasing their length to heart for my future stories. With that said, I still feel that my stories weren't bad enough to truly fall below the QS and were deleted for improper/personal reasons. Therefore, I still plan to stop contributing to this site. I have, however, changed my mind about contributing my literary work to other sites. I was discouraged since my highly praised stories were suddenly deleted overnight for non-descript reasons. Because of this, I initially felt like if I couldn't be successful on a wiki I love, I couldn't be successful on any other literature-based site. After thinking about it though, I've realized that I'll be fine as long as I stay away from sites with possible admin bias. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a copy of my deleted stories please. Grizzly offered to give me the copies so I figure you're able to aswell. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, exalted one. Sir, my last pasta The Long List was hailed by Underscorre as one of the best pastas he has ever read. Could I humbly trouble you to read it and tell me what you think? Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Another category suggestion Well, probably you already know me. I'm the guy who suggested the categorization of pastas by length, or the Micropasta category. I'm here again for an another proposal of a category. Let me explain it. I shall name this category Machines with this description, or anything near this, but as long as possible, please use this: "Machine inventions are big milestones of mankind's advancing technology. When these machines malfunction, expect the worst for human's fate." Okay, I know. It may be connected to the Science Pastas category, but this category specifically deals with robotics, mechanics, or like the sorts. Science Pastas is, in fact, a generalization of scienctifically-based pastas; it deals with experiments, chemicals, mutations, and everything concerning the mind-fuckeries. Well, I hope you know what I mean.'' It may be a sub-category for Science Pastas, isn't it?'' If ever possible, please ask for the community's opinion. Start a poll if the community must add the Machines category or not. We don't know; there might be someone else out there, except me, that wants this. If you want a further explanation of my proposal, please don't hesitate to ask. That's all. Expecting for your reply. I'll just leave this message here. → 11:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I already created this forum thread concerning this. Check it out as soon as you find time. : I'll just leave this message here. → 01:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't mind this. Forget about this and continue with your life. Interesting concept....but rather broad. Got a car in it? MACHINES! You know the song and dance. Examples of qualifying stories in an appropriate amount, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Category Request Hey, I was wondering if we could get an 'Apocalypse' category. I really like apocalyptic stories and it would make it easier to find them if we had an apocalypse category. A bunch of Empy's stories involve the apocalypse as well as all of mine. There's probably others too. Sykokillah (talk) 19:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) In order to properly request a category, you should be giving examples of qualifying stories instead of suggesting it would be a good idea. Categories aren't just casual labels that get slapped on things like a list of ingredients. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Bomb http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Snow http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Earth%27s_Revolt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Campfire_Tales http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Post-Apocalyptic_Solitude http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/We_R_Leejun http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tu_Fui_Ego_Eris There are probably others too, but these are the ones I found. Apologies I'm sorry for foolish behavior in the past. I'm really thankful for this site, and actually have a Critique community that has a few fans. So thanks for the site. Sorry for past conflict Alstinson (talk) 22:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Question... How many admins are on this site? Third Wish Greetings. Quick note: unless the author of Third Wish (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Wish) is Chris Avellone or Colin McComb, or the author posted this before 1997, this is plagerism. This story is lifted almost verbatim from the script of Planescape: Torment, a PC game released in 1999. ThanosJest (talk) 08:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC)ThanosJest Baleeted. Thanks. ClericofMadness (talk) 10:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Pointsgaming Just learned completley about pointsgaming, and I will edit less compulsively. I didn't know about it before, or was even aware that you can get points FOR editing a wiki. Well, I will not edit in the way that I used to with comments, etc. Alstinson (talk) 16:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request Hi there. I'm sorry to ask you this, even though I did write it, but I would like to request that you delete this pasta, Spirit Dance Tape. Normally I would never ask any administrator to delete any of my work, but I strongly regret ever writing this. I wrote it a couple years ago, my story telling was still very minimal and▐██y, and I don't know what to fix about it because the idea of the story is long gone. I want everything about it to be gone, nothing left behind. Please, can you help me? Adamwalker (talk) 08:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Done :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) 'Video Game Creepypastas' Hey, Just wondering if video game pastas are allowed? Please reply. Sincerely, Sgt. Davis (talk) 02:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to post up a Creepypasta but 'blacklist' kept appearing. This is my story and my story alone and I took the time to make it have perfect grammar and everything. I think the problem is that I copied and pasted from my word document and it is not accepting. Is there any way to stop this from happening, again? Nige Cooper (talk) 08:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Not just riffs But recently there was a challenge fever, where challenges were popping out of nowhere by many random users. I'd suggest to do a quality/quantity check before if they didn't stop, but I think it's somehow over now. They may have stopped for now, but maybe the idea will come back soon or later. Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 21:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Category Hey, I notice that there is a lot of pastas with children, focused on children, or told through children. So why isn't there a category? Thanks --The Greatest Stories Are Never Told, CrazyWords 17:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Who is the founder of this wiki? Mr.dead1 (talk) 20:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead AKA The Boogeyman Prove it. Tell me when this wiki was made. (Not being rude but it is April Fools) There is a new wiki that I made and it would be very kind if you share some info on how to make a wiki popular like this one. Mr.dead1 (talk) 21:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Mr.Dead1 Hi Are you the founder of this wiki? --AOFan (talk) 00:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Never Eating Calamari Again They did (damn Squidward for donating his body to science after his suicide!), but I think they missed a few spots if you're interested. I had no idea the CPW was lead by such deviants. I'll try to not burn down the site right away. Jay Ten (talk) 00:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) A "Children" Category There is an awful lot of pasta told by, centered around, or that have children. So could we have a category? Here are some of them- Little Sarah, Little Pink Backpack, Little Susie, Bon Bon, The Blue-Faced Baby, Black-Eyed Kids in Kansas, and many, many more. I think it would be much easier to just make a category. Much appreciated, --Welcome One And All! 02:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords 87% of stories on here would fall under that category. It's really, REALLY broad. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yea, you got a point there. --Welcome One And All! 04:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Slender Man remake pasta Hi. I saw on the home page that you're not allowed to do spin-off or sequels to existing pastas, but are you allowed to do remakes? I had my own idea of writing a remake of Slender Man that's very different. Am I allowed? Thanks in advance. --''the'' '' '' within 19:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ninja'd, Emp. :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, so I'm trying to change my profile pic, but it doesn't change when I upload a file. Please help me and try to fix it. Thnx Multidimensional Impossibility/Cleric! XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 04:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) bring it back-- well fuck this wiki then! --Heavymetalviking (talk) 07:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No. The sheer amount of immaturity and unwillingness to follow the most basic of rules has lead to the chat being removed. There are currently no plans to bring it back in the foreseeable future, and I can foresee for miles. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A Favor? Hey, I was wondering if I could have a quick favor. You see, I'm trying to set up a wiki with HumbolLycanthrope, and and he said I should start a competition, with 10 winners the first round, 3 the second, and than a Grand Champion. Reward will be Creepypasta For Kid's T-Shirts and stickers, mabye Stephen King's latest book. I wondering if you could help get it out there, it would really help. Mabye you could make a blog, or put it on the main page.... It's going to be in a month. So, thanks for it all! Here's a link to the wiki, we're trying to set up. Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 00:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My main Cleric. Hello there, just wondering, since you are an avid fan of certain sites *Cough Cough Encyclopedia Dramatica* I think we could really strike a friendship so just telling you, I am on Skype and I have added you before but you didn't accept, I'm Heather, that awesome girl from Drawn to Life. If you can get back to me via Skype or my wiki (Look up Val's Writing Wiki), I'll appreciate that. Thanks for reading my TL;DR wall -Julia XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 13:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Dat Hat take away the christmas hat, christmas is over for 4 months I will have you know my hat says FOXY GRANDPA. Sheesh. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you here, but... ...I can't seem to edit my own profile. It says I need sysop privileges. Could you unlock my user page for me? AlixeTiir (talk) 19:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:04, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, Oh Master of the Wiki Was simply curious how selections for We Go Bump vol 3 were going. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm about 30k words into a novel and am stretched thin between working near-constantly and writing the novel in the hour or so I get after work before I leave. Real progress will occur in June or July, depending on when work slows down. Worst comes to worst, the book will come out next year in a month that isn't October. Rest assured, though, it's not forgotten. I haven't had time to write any original horror fiction at all this year, though, so that is the tradeoff. ClericofMadness (talk) 19:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi! I've recently joined (I have been reading here for a long while, but never actually created and account until now :D). I mainly planned to say high, but something happened while I wapnted to fix some spelling mistakes in a new story, when I was finished editing it said there I got a message saying "Edit conflict" after not understanding I cancelled the editing and saw that another admin already edited the story. That's all I wanted to say, also we have the same birthday :D Sorry about the signature and header thing I didn't understand it :P Permission I was wonder if could edit fifty foot ants fourth story, there are lots of mistakes that need correcting. -- [[User:Sinon 42|''Sinon 42]] 06:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Can u make a category for pastas that are really long like the 50 foot ant storys I'm tired of finding I title that sounds really good but is only a paragraph long plz fix Howdy, Mr. Cleric! Howdy, yo! Umm, I just came here to show yo' the logo I designed. Whaddya think? Thinkin' about changing it? Waiting for your honest opinion, I got my eyes on you. RuckusQuantum 19:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Rather delicious. It's grown on me the more I look at it and examine it closer. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Admin Appeal by xXAce_MissingNoXx I would like to be an admin.1 reason is that I am on this wiki a lot, and I think I would be helpful here. 2 reason is that I have my own wikis, so I have experience with being an admin. 3 and my final reason is I also edit and chat a lot. Please respond on my talk page. xXAce_MNoDeadXx 02:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :You're too kind ClericofMadness (talk) 05:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm terribly sorry for my behavior, I don't know what came over me. I hate spammers, as they trashed all of my favourite Wikis. The past week has been kind of stressfull, so much so that I tried to cut myslef again (I'm completely useless at making myslef bleed though), so I guess that might have something to do with the way I was acting. I prommise it won't happen again :3 --Legend of Cynder Rush, dawn of the candy dragon (talk) 14:41, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Hey, remember when I was active? ...well, I never really was too active aside from lurking BUT HEYOOOOOOO - anyway I had an idea. What if the best pastas posted on the Spinpasta Wiki in categories like Pokemon and Zelda were allowed to be called up to the Creepypasta Wiki? And less impressive ones got called back down to either Spinpasta or Trollpasta. I got the idea from studying the English Premier League's promotion/relegation system. What do you think? "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 10:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Proposal I'm here to propose the addition of a new category to the genre listing. I have been editing the wiki a lot lately, and I've noticed one area in particular that lacks an option as far as categories are considered. "Cars/Trucks". The best option for categorizing a car themed pasta is "Items/Objects". I will now list a number of stories that would be acceptable for the category. † denotes a pasta in the Historical Archive. *Thompson Pass *Drag Racer *I Love This Car *The Ghost of Grindr *Good's Diner *She's More Than Just a Car *Death's Truck *Kentucky Ghost Driver† *A Few Bad Apples *The Wendigo *Gas Mask The majority of the pasta, if not all of it, takes place in a car. *Arizona† *Hazards in Buying a Used Car† *How Thieves Bleed *The Gas Station *Under the Cover *The Woman on the Road *Road *The Never-Ending Road† There's a lot more than that, of course. Also I would like to mention that ghosts/spirits/strange occurrences that happen on the road are a huge part of paranormal folklore. Also, a car relates to nearly every reader, so any story that includes a car almost immediately sucks the reader in. I think this is because the readers may feel like it could happen to them. Lastly, I feel like "Items/Objects" is quite a reach in terms of categorizing. Another point is that a lot of pastas that have this theme are under appreciated in my opinion. Anyone looking for a tale about cars, trucks, racing, or strange goings-on while on the road is bound to become frustrated searching through "Items/Objects". SoPretentiousTalk· 05:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) No. Car/Trucks would be too small. Category:Vehicles now exists. Congratulations on being the first person to successfully petition a new category in years. You win the prize of finding more stories that fit in there haha. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I do not know if you like punk rock music... ...but I have a sneaking suspicion that you may. I have written a punk-rock pasta that has been rated 10/10 by one reader and described as "one of the best things I've ever read here" by another. If you would do me the honor of giving it a read and voicing your opinion I would be most appreciative. Under a Rotting Sky I remain yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Wiki I have a few questions about managing wiki's. I recently started one and asked some of the trusted admins (empy and underscorre) what I can do to make my wiki better. Underscorre told me a little, and Empy said to ask you, because you are the founder of this wiki. So, if you want, you can look at my wiki---->http://storypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Storypasta_Wikia<------and point out things to do and what I should do to fix them. Also, I want to know how you changed your tag as "Founder" to "Responsible For All Your Nightmares." Thanks for reading, and I hope you can get some info to me soon. Thanks!It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 13:10, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Live Chat I haven't been on this website for a year now, and I haven't been up to date on anything as of late. All I want to know is what happened to the Live Chat feature? --CreepySheep (talk) 02:40, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :I gotst this one Cluric. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:55, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Predicaments A Question About Pokemon Creepypastas So I have this idea of getting noticed writing stories here, like everybody else. And for me, I want that story to be a Pokemon story. So when I read the site rules, I noticed the rule: "Pokemon and Legend of Zelda creepypastas do not go under the video game tag." With that in mind, could you point me to the tags where Pokemon creepypastas are supposed to go under? Thanks. ManthorTheGod (talk) 00:03, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Why was my story deleted? ComDev wants to host a writing contest on Creepypasta Hey, I’m reaching out to you and EmpyrealInvective because you are the most recently active bureaucrats. I’m part of the Community Development team and we wanted to do a promotion with you guys. Would you be interested in hosting a writing contest? You wouldn’t have to do any extra work, we would just host it on this wiki. We’re partnering with people behind the upcoming sequels to ''Paranormal Activity and Sinister. They want to sponsor a horror-themed writing contest… which would be good publicity for them, and good exposure for you guys. No word on prizes yet, but at the very least it would be cool to reach a larger audience. We’re asking you guys first because this wiki has a really strong community, but we can ask other wikis if you guys are opposed. I’m just gauging interest right now. I need to hear back ASAP. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll point the Community wikia profile does seem to indicate this has some degree of authenticity. I'm just an Administrator but I think this is a nice chance for the wikia. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi guys! So glad you agreed to host the writing contest. I was wondering if you'd also be interested in helping us pick the top 10 stories during our final round of voting? You guys seem to be the experts about whats scary so we'd really appreciate your help. Let me know! Witnessme (talk) 16:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) New "Series" category Hey Cleric, So, I bounced this idea off of the other admins, and support seemed to be in relative favor of the idea of adding a "series" category to the site, for stories with sequels and such, like say...my Tobit series. The idea seems to be well received, so it was suggested that I suggest the idea to you. Thanks for your time and consideration, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Problem: Organization Solution: For every series, a hub page and links to all the parts of the series, and then tag the hub pages for the series with the series category. ClericofMadness (talk) 01:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know if that would work for smaller series, for example those with two or three stories. In my opinion it seems like a great deal of effort to create a hub page for every series we have. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, how else are you going to organize things? People who look for series won't want to see 100+ stories alphabetized, they're probably going to want to find other series to start from. Perhaps, then, put links on all the first stories in a series to the other pages and categorize only the first story with the series category. That's the almost the same amount of work without hub pages. Alternatively, just make a page that lists all the series on the site and have links to the series. Saves new category creation and makes an organized master list. ClericofMadness (talk) 18:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess you're right, yeah. Hub pages do make more sense. By the way (totally off topic), asked me to point out the new wordmark to you, though I'm sure you've already seen it if you use the default skin. Do you have any opinions on it? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Me likey. Nice, when compared to our last two, not that they weren't any good, it's just that it's an improvement with colors and the sharpness of the lines. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Tulpa Author? Hi, my name is Charlie Hamilton and I'm a Toronto, Canada based filmmaker. I frequent this site often, as I'm a huge horror fan and also look to it for inspiration. I recently stumbled across one such story, entitled "Tulpa," which I fell in love with. It appears to have been submitted anonymously, and I'm trying to figure how to track down the author as I'd very much like to option it for my next feature film project. It will be low budget, but there will definitely be some money to offer the author if they're interested in selling it. How would I be able to get in touch with the author, or is there a way? I've attached a link to the story for your consideration. Thanks very much for the help! Charlie ColdFirePlacePictures (talk) 21:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tulpa New Here Hi, I'm new to this wiki so I was wondering how it works here? Where do you post creepypasta stories that you made? SunsetBlaze (talk) 22:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Removal Please Hello. I am the author, Aaron Shotwell. I have recently published an anthology, entitled "Pleasant Nightmares," on the Kindle store. Due to my agreement with them, I need all of my stories posted here to be removed promptly. The work cannot be available for free access on wikia or social media, or it is a breach of my contract. Can you assist me with this? I see no options to do it myself. Thank you in advance. Pleasant nightmares... (talk) 19:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Done. Let me know if I missed any. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Mario Category We need a Mario category. I can't imagine there are too many Mario pastas left. ClericofMadness (talk) 23:43, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Bot Hey Cleric, just got bot tagged. Would it be possible for you to give it sysop rights? Then it can start clearing out those talk pages :) Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:17, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Heh, thanks cyber-controller. I won't run the bot 'till tomorrow, since it's quite late where I am and I don't want to forget something and destroy the wiki :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:55, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For The Edit Hey thanks for editing and fixing up some errors in my creepypasta, The One Who Hides In The Dark. I hope you liked it. Matty Stacks (talk) 20:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Thread Hey, Cleric. Just wanted to let you know that I made a thread about a week ago about revisiting and/or editing the quality standards. I go a lot more in depth about it in the thread, but I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Here's a link to the thread: The Damn Batman (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:26, August 10, 2015 (UTC) qq About the LJ Incident... SnuffBomb is on Trollpasta Chat and wants to talk to you. Skepolo 22:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ES Laughing Jack's Author Wants To Talk With You SnuffBomb came onto the Trollpasta wiki chat wanting to speak with a CPW admin about Laughing Jack's deletion. He says that he's currently holding his fans back, but he wants to get the pastas back on the site. Snuff said that his skype is snuffbomb or flak116. So I'm assuming you could either leave a message there or somewhere on his talk page. I recommend you adress this quick, because the shitposting on trollpasta really pissed him off. Thanks. The Damn Batman (talk) 23:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Hi,you deleted my story, "a trail in hell" I read the quality standard article but still could not understand why my story was deleted.Can you please explian to me why it didn`t meet the quality standard?Thanks in advance Hey, I need to talk to you about something Do you have a email I can reach you on? I'm... an old friend. Fizz on my Jayce (talk) 22:59, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Admeen H0w becum admeen hear? I want halp wif cummunity. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 22:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well...um, you see...I'm not sure. It sorta happened to me when I started. I'll go ask a space baby on that one. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) What if I told you, I was a space... cowgirl? YEEEEEEAH. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :What's your favorite part about space is? Mine is space. 23:15, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Space... SPACE.... SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Your thoughts? So, as I am quite sure you've read by now, I have proposed a Jeff the Killer re-write contest. The idea is still being crowd-sourced, and in the end, it will come down to the wants of the community. So far, the support has been quite positive, with the lion share of votes in favor of making this happen. What I wanted was to get your thoughts on it though. Since this is your wiki, and this contest could have a huge impact on where we stand in the Creepypasta Community, I really wanted to get your opinion. I certainly don't want anyone to think that I am "cowboying" this concept and running with it without getting some degree of backing from the powers that be. As I have stated, I am confident, both as an Admin and a Writer, that this can be done well. I think we can manage the damage control and really create something amazing here. However, I don't want to create any bad press by pushing a contest that you, or any of the b'crats don't support. I would love your thoughts on this, and look forward to hearing back. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:41, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I think that's hilarious. I had an idea for rewriting it myself, as some sort of proof it can be done lol. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Star Hey, somehow didn't notice you got Wikia Star until now - congratulations! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Mobile App Hey, I’m just sending this message out to active bureaucrats. I am with Wikia’s Community Development team. The mobile app team recently developed a mobile app for the Creepypasta Wiki which is super exciting. You guys have total control over the app and you can edit it using the page . I hope you don’t mind that I put a link to the app on your homepage. We’re trying to spread the word because more people using it means better traffic for you guys. If you guys do not like having that on your homepage you are totally welcome to take it down, we just thought it would be helpful. also: If you guys have any ideas on how to get more people using the app, we always appreciate hearing things like that. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I need to ask you (since your an admin) if my pasta on the Writer's Workshop meets the standards so I can post it on the wiki. So here is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:500350 If you have finished looking over it and you have decided, leave me a message to let me know! Thanks! :D LegoMaster2149 (talk) 17:30, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Promote Creepypasta Short Story Contest Do you think you could promote this whenever you can? Sure thing! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Snappy 19:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Political Hey! Hello! Um, I posted a thread in the Discussion Board and an Admin ( Underscorre' )' told us we should talk with you about getting new categories. I will give only two ideas but if you dont like them you can totally shut them down. The idea of another user ( Jet.98 ) was political and I tought he may be right since I saw some creepypasta that include The Goverment. One of my ideas was ''incest ''because there are some stories in which a familiar sexually molests another. Thank you for reading this message. Bye! Also, if you are responsible for all our nightmares, why does a japanese ghost who walks like a tarantula, but fast like a squirrel, is chasing me through the building where my grandparents live? :Incest? Hell to the no. If you find stories that involve molestation kindly let me or another admin know so we can look into it. That doesn't seem like there are going to be so many of those that we need a category for them. :Now, Political is interesting, but you're going to have to provide more than ten examples of stories where the main focus is the government or politics is the main focus. I doubt there are more than ten (if that many). ClericofMadness (talk) 23:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Contest Judging Hey! So you mentioned that you'd like to help with the judging. By the 16th (this Friday) can you get back to me with the top ten for voting? Thanks! Witnessme (talk) 18:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Good morning! Just wanted to check in and see if you'd come up with the top ten short stories you'd like to include in the voting? We need the selection by Friday, the 16th. If not we can always select them ourselves, however we'd love for your input as well! Witnessme (talk) 17:05, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Fine I have just created a thread on WW about my micropasta list before seeing your message. I have read what you had to say and want to point out two things. 1. I don't use this site often. I use this site when I get into one of my writing phases. In turn, I end up taking some pretty lengthy breaks from this site. The reason I'm telling you this is because you admins know a lot more about the site, such as all the rules/procedures, how to navigate through the site and easily find past conversations, etc. So when you say something like "WE HAVE GIVEN YOU CRITICISM BEFORE AND WILL NOT REPEAT OUTSELVES" I am unsure of how to look back and see exactly where this criticism is (some may be in my talk page, but there are other pages such as old deletion appeal pages that I'm unsure how to find) so for you, or any other admin to expect me to either A) remember or B) look up all that happened in the past on this site is unfair. 2. Speaking of the past, that is what brings me to my second point. I know exactly when my attitude problem with this site started. The night five of my seven highly praised creepypastas were deleted overnight by a single admin for vague, non-descript reasons. This not only did the obvious, piss me off and cause me to lose a lot of work, discourage me, lead to me leaving the site for 8 months, etc. but it also created an instant sense of paranoia as soon as several other admins started suddenly talking about how they felt the stories didn't meet QS either. Whether what they said was legitimate or not, the fact that it all suddenly came up at the last moment to back up the other admin gave me the impression that this site's admins have an elitist/pack mentality, and anyone who says something against an admin, respectful or not, is going to get punished for it one way or another. I still believe this, as I was recently blocked just for debating with the admins for too long. I know I'm not the only one that believes this either. I remember seeing messages about it in forums when I first signed up. Still, I can honestly, truly, despite what you or anyone else on this site thinks, say that I have always had the best intentions while contributing to and conversing on this site. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Fine2 (Tried adding this onto the last past but wasn't sure if I did it properly so I'm posting it here) I assume you mean bias readers towards the stories. Anyway I'm sure that to you ten or less comments isn't much, but when they're all positive, people offering ratings of 7/10+, it does a lot to encourage me. When my stories stay on the site for months while I see tons of other stories shot down immediately, it makes me feel like I'm just a natural. When I see admins talking to me in threads such as WW and chat about how they like my stories, it makes me feel like they are, in fact, good. To take all of that away overnight, even if it was, somehow, for perfectly legitimate reasons, it was poorly thought out and inconsiderate. RE: Listen Dad, don't give me that "It's life" nonsense. Whether you admit it or not, all 5 stories getting deleted at the same time by the same admin seems fishy. There's no debating that. If it was a legitimate quality issue, he could have attempted to discuss it with me. I will prove to you that I can do better, but right now I'm not feeling motivated. It's not only due to the obvious toll that drama takes on a person, but as I've explained to other admins, micropastas are one of my favorite kinds of stories to create since I enjoy the challenge of making a good short story. Simply put, you want my stories to get longer, and they will, but not until I'm able to successfully post some short stories as well. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 00:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Your prior message No, I wasn't able to see the link. But I wasn't referring to Grave Robbers. I actually care most about my "My Grotesque Nightmare", "I slit my own throat once" and "A buffering Movie" Micropastas. If I could get at least those back up on my list, I'd be happy. Though I'm confident there are others on my new list that could pass too. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 00:19, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RERE 1. I'm not talking about the reupload, I'm talking about the initial deletion of my 5 pages. 2. I cannot see those links, however I imagine it's something similar to the wiki activity page. If you're trying to say that's what the admin in question used, that doesn't make sense. My stories weren't initially posted at the same time. He would have had to intentionally go out of his way to find several of my stories spaced throughout the wiki. 3. I will do what it takes, so long as it can be done. Please help me out by giving me what critique you can in the WW. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 00:30, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RERERE So you admit he did go out of his way specifically to hunt down my stories. Whether he did it out of spite or the belief in a legitimate lack of quality only he will know, but I find it too suspicious to believe he did it with innocent intentions. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 00:50, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RE5 I want to let it go, but I don't know if I can. How would you feel if you were in my shoes? Everyone on every part of the wiki (comments, WW, chat) praises your stories until one day you wake up and find almost all of them deleted, and suddenly everyone is telling you that they've suddenly found something wrong with them, and it doesn't stop. All you hear about every time you get on the site is a new fault with the stories you had so much confidence in, and on top of that, there's always quickly growing drama from admins who want you to shutup about it? I won't accuse him of being malicious since I don't truly know. I'm not him, and as I said before, only he truly knows. I just want you to understand why I feel this way. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 01:20, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Truth I don't feel like I can. I don't even think one of my two remaining stories (Ciravu's Gift) should be up. This is part of why I doubt that admins intentions. He deleted pastas I was proud of but kept one up that I don't necessarily care for. I think it's only up because it's too long for an admin to sit down, read and find out he dislikes. My only still successful story, Road of Recurrence, didn't even come from my creative drive. It came from my thoughts on death. When I posted it I expected it to be treated as a mediocre story that would probably end up deleted for not being scary enough. I've spitballed so much in the past. Small stories, average stories. It's all been shut down. I'm a one trick pony, and I don't think I have it in me to be as good of a writer as I would really like to be. Even though I just got back here, I feel like I need another break. I'm just discouraged/unmotivated all the time, and it's just getting worse the more I hear about how bad my old stories were. Maybe I'll sleep on it. I don't know. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 01:34, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Review this story please Sorry about the insecurity oozing out of my last message. I have been feeling very anxious lately due to recent events in my personal life. With that said, about a day ago I uploaded a story to the WW. It has yet to get any feedback. Normally my impatience would get the best of me and I'd upload it to the main site but I'm trying to work on bettering myself. Here is a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:504188 Please and thank you. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 16:42, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Promoting Creepypasta Contest Hi there! Just checking to see if you've promoted the contest on social media? Let me know! :) Creepypasta Wiki Anthology I remember there being a submission period put forth a while back for a third creepypasta wiki anthology. Anything ever happen with that? It's been quite a while. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 15:20, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Working on getting it out next week. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) New Cat suggestion Hey Cleric, I think there should be an apocalypse category. Creeper50 (talk) 20:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 :That's gonna be a negative, Ghost Rider. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by "that's gonna be a negative?" Also, why are you calling me Ghost Rider? Creeper50 (talk) 22:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 :That means no. There's nowhere near enough stories on here that warrant such a category. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) But that's my idea. I thought that if there was such a category, it would inspire more of these pastas to be made, anbd they are generally high-quality, but at the same time, seldomly done. Creeper50 (talk) 22:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 :That's...not how that works. We are not going to create categories on the off chance people will fill them with stories. ClericofMadness (talk) 01:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks for notifying me on that. But I have one more question? Why did you call me ghost rider? Creeper50 (talk) 02:10, October 28, 2015 (UTC)Creeper :It is your destiny. Wear the scarf. Be the rider. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC) We Go Bump 3 I noticed you were selecting stories for your anthology and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want first time rights to any of the stories I've written for your site, just ask and they are yours. I love your site and have had a blast writing here. You've got a great bunch of people here and some excellent writers as well. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) We Go Bump 3 double post Just alerting all the admins about my new poll on the best pasta ever! Here it is! Creeper50 (talk) 15:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Defusing situation Hello! ~tips hat~ Yesterday I was honored by having SGT Michael Volkin, someone I highly respect, praise one of my stories ("The Binding Mask") on the Ultimate Basic Training Facebook page. I say this not to toot my own horn, but to inform you in advance of something. In the paragraph there is a sentence reading, "She recently followed up with me showing me a website she built called Creepypasta.com." He means that I created a pasta and posted it to the site. I thought I'd tell you just in case someone saw that, mistakenly thought that SGT Volkin was saying I created the site, or that I had claimed that, and told you, "Hey, she claimed she created Creepypasta!" No, we're not saying that. We're saying I wrote a story and put it on here (thus creating a new page). I should note, though, that if people really did think I built this site, I'd probably start getting weird messages. :-O Raidra (talk) 17:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi Cleric. I have some work I would like to post here that I originally posted on an Angelfire website I put together, where it is still up. Will I still be allowed to mark it as OC (assuming it is accepted), and would you recommend that I license it with CC-BY-SA? I have not licensed it yet on the Angelfire site (probably a bad idea; I am unfortunately not knowledgeable about how to protect/license my work, as might have already been clear to you). Thank you. Ysyvyly (talk) Hello, I would like to apply for Adminship but I don't know wether to put it in a blog post or not..... XxShikigamiXx (talk) 01:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC)XxShikigamiXx :I got this Cleric. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) My blog post died down and there are not enough entrees. Just reminding all the admins to say their ideas! Creeper50 (talk) 21:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 I'm sorry Um. Hello. You probably don't know me, but I have a lot of history with this wiki. I've been thinking about it lately, and I've decided to just come out and tell the person who started everything(At first, I left a message on Furbearingbrick's page, but she's active anymore I guess). I am the one and only Orangeknightguy something something random number. I think it was about 4 years ago that I did all that stuff, and if I'm correct, than I would've been about 11. I had some issues, such as depression, anxiety, and as you most prominently saw, anger issues. Needless to say, I went on the Internet a little too much. I've since taken medication and I've just come on here to say that I'm sorry if I bothered any of you guys. If I did say something like "all admins should be killed", than first off, that is a really fucking stupid thing to say, and second, I sincerely apologize for wanting genocide. Anyway, that was something that I wanted to get off my chest, and just bury the hatchet. Ness'sNightmare12 (talk) 09:57, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Ness'sNightmare12 Are you kidding me, your giving me an attitude, "Michael" was a great story, i'm suprised it lasted most of the summer, your quality standards are so fucking strict that I can't even write a single letter without you fools fucking it over for me, you know this was a place for creativity, a light of hope that I could be known in this world, but I guess not. I've used the workshop, i've spoken to almost all the admins, WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT!!! 4 fucking years of this shit, and no one seems to help except MrDupin, the one who actually cares. you want to know how hard it took me to get at least one story on this site known, i fucking looked up words in the dictionary, read other short scary stories, even created characters to fit in with these stories, and to think they could make it to today's media... thank you for ruining my chances for being known in this pathetic world. 4 FUCKING YEARS!!! LordMReaper (talk) 20:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper P.S. Qyn rovz iye RE: the tussle twank youse. I pwomise to be a gud boy from now on. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:15, December 4, 2015 (UTC)